bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trial:007/@comment-26987563-20150915013923
I would like to share my experience with Ark which I honestly think will help all other summoners who can't deal with the endurance test with Ark's 7-star form. 100% Absolutely works and IMHO, a 100% sure win for all instances. (I had some random shit units on my team because I really didn't have any idea what or who to use so I just experimented. You can replace some units on your team if you have those who are up to the task.) I'm gonna give emphasis to the level and current imp status because I want the readers reading this to know that I wasn't quote and quote, at the maximum strength of the units when I did this thus, finishing Trial 007 is possible without maxed out units. Items: 5 Fujins, 3 Revives (better if 4 revives), 2 Goddess Idols (I didn't know why I did this but... I really didn't know anything lol) ''' '''Team 1: "Sustain until 51% Ark 7 Team" 6* Twilight God Grahdens [Leader, No Imp] 7* Cataclysm Empress Feeva Fully Imped Spirit Tiara, Fallacy Orb. IMPORTANT. 7* Leviathan Sage Elimo level 96, 5% imped 7* Flora Aegis Edea 5% imped Yep, that's right, double mitigators. 7* Demon Champion Raaga No imp This here, is my random shit unit. 7* Deimos Thunderborn Lead MVP for the trial guys, swear. ---- Team 2: "TRUST THE BURST" (You can choose any other burst units you have, I had ONLY them at the moment, so yeah, do what you can with what you have!) 7* Obsidian Seraph Zenia Anima, Fully Imped Obisidan Core Amplifier, Heresy Orb 7* Glacier Twin Blade Colt 90% imped Amanohabaken, Geldnite Axe (Crits) 7* Magma Twin Pike Claire 90% imped Blighted Seal, Death Axe (Crits) 7* Tidal Nacre Medina no imps Lexida (matches zenia ubb), Divine Spear (Ignore def) 6* Creator Maxwell cost left so, yeah, fked up; no imps Masamune, Divine Spear 7* Turbo Wings Nemethgear Lead Sky Harbinger, Geldnite Axe '------------------------' Stage 1: Ez Breezy I didn't count turns much, no need to. You can attack on the first 2 turns and gather up bb for Elimo, then just BB Elimo on turn 3 because there is a small AOE waiting for you. Just focus on Dion bringing him to atleast 10-15% (Burstable to death) hp while Ark at the same time is burstable to drop below 50% hp, YOU SHOULD BALANCE IT, IF NOT, GGWP. Remember that you have a feeva for additional heals and bb guage fill rates (5 enemies, that's unli sbb for everyone), DON'T BE AFRAID TO USE DEIMOS' TAUNT, HE WON'T DIE I SWEAR. But still, feel the game. Don't be too lax over Deimos being that tanky. When you kill dion on the same turn you drop Ark below 50%, make sure to guard Grahdens (he that annoying one that dies most often due to the rng. Maybe because I don't have imps on him) and use Elimo's SBB to 140% def up, heal, and mitigate to survive the AoE at Arks 50%. After this, the rest is BB spam. ''Be sure to save up your maxed overdrive gauge and bb guages for Stage 2. ''NOTE: There are times that the RNG will be rough, luckily I didn't have to use any revives on stage 1, 1 fujin maybe, but still all good. ---- Stage 2: The Final Mechanics At the start of stage 2, you need a piece of paper or go to notepad (if you're playing on bluestacks), because you REALLY NEED TO COUNT. And most importantly, DONT LOSE COUNT. Just do your normal stuff while counting. On turn 3, Just SBB elimo.'' (You can reserve him by using Edea's mitigate. That's the reason you have 2 mitigators.) Here comes the first turn 6, just sbb elimo and guard all. ''Ark will probably use Radiant Blink on FEEVA all the time. Due to the fact that she is equipped with SPIRIT TIARA meaning, she has the highest atk, highest defense, and in addition to that, she's a natural born dark element unit. I think this was the reason I brought some Goddess Idols lol. A friendly reminder, Deimos' SBB can catch Radiance and Radiant Blink. But, I don't recommend that. I tried it once and Deimos almost died (Radiant Blink). He can tank Radiance (Turn 3) but MAYBE not Radiant blink (Turn 6). Better to be safe. Just keep counting 1,2,3,4,5,6 and then 1,2,3,4,5,6 again and again. Here comes the tricky part (only if you want a smooth run). DROP ARK BELOW 50% on a TURN 6. THIS IS BECAUSE WHEN HE EVOLVES TO ORACLE KNIGHT ARK AND IT BECOMES YOUR TURN AGAIN, ITS TURN 1 AGAIN. Smooth counting. You won't lose count of his turn 3, and his turn 6. (Rather than bringing him down at a turn 5, then he evolves, making your next turn a TURN 6 count but he doenst attack so wtf happened something like that, which is really really mindfucking. I am actually confused right now lol pls dont do that) Down to the last leg of the race, Ark evolves to his 7 star form and speaks a line, you need to overdrive here. Overdrive Elimo, by the next turn, elimo should be able to use UBB without Fujin, but if you can't UBB, USE A FUJIN, cause if not, you're gonna get REKT, SWEAR. (Note that you need to save 3 fujins for team 2, namely all Fujin Tonics) After that, do as the usual, counting and guarding on 6's etc. FEEVA should have a goddess idol, maybe, cause this stage is where Arks damage becomes crazy rng. Grahdens is gonna die, yes, feeva might too, but that's all fine. JUST MAKE SURE TO DROP HIM TO 51% before team 1 dies. 51% is close to the middle line, everyone knows that. At this point in time, you may have used all revives to make sure you drop him to 51%. If and only if you are still alive and Ark is at 51%, please... GUARD TO DEATH. It sounds crazy yes, but I swear, guard to death. Cause you don't want to drop him below 50%. If Ark does drop below 50, he then uses his TURN 6 TWICE. ALWAYS. You're doomed, kid. I would strongly suggest that team 1 dies on a turn 6, so that when team 2 appears, its a turn 1. Kinda hard but, its for smooth transition. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FULL OVERDRIVE GAUGE BEFORE TEAM 2 SHOWS UP. 'ITS NOW HAPPY TIME, TEAM 2 APPEARS. '''Listen carefully, for this will be everything you need to do. Let's do it step by step. 1. Overdrive Zenia, Fujin Zenia. 2. Fujin Nemeth. 3. UBB Zenia, SBB Nemeth, Normal attack all. Ark drops to around30~35% hp and says something, and uses Release Reaction. Brings your teams HP to 1. Kinda fun tho! 4. Attack all and SBB nemeth. Make sure that this turn counts, so that ark will drop to 7-10% hp. Ark now stops, says something like "Now I have witnessed...etc" and then "Show me what you've got!" This is the end, the end for Ark hahaha. 5. '''The trick is to BB EVERYONE. Medina first, so your chances off SBBing the others climbs up. If zenia can't sbb, fine, use bb, and make the others go bb/sbb. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, because this will cancel all of Arks moves. Ark will say "I can't lose here!" and SHOULD use FATAL RAVE to kill your team, but because you BB/SBB'ed everyone, he won't use it and won't attack. Just wow. Miraculous discovery. His 40% threshold carried over until that assumed 7-10% mark. ' After this, Ark stops and gains an attack and defense buff (I do not know if I was just late to notice) AND REMOVES HIS MITIGATION with that 7-10% hp left. At this moment, I do not know if you still have Zenia's UBB, but it doesn't matter. All effects from sbb and bbs the previous turns carry over and Nemeth's sbb is up, everyone else should have some bb gauges, and Ark is totally defenseless. If medina or zenia have bb/sbb, or even without, you totally rekt him. Hope this helps! Special mention for the Ark-Nullifiing-Burst-Technique by yours truly! Time to shine baby! Ark time big time!